Les Maudits
by fen
Summary: Heu...les rating sont mit pour la suite de l'histoire ! C'est ma première fic HP alors venez voir et dite moi ce que vous en pensez ! ps : Je revisite l'histoire d'Harry Potter depuis le début à mon goût ;)
1. Prologue

**auteur :**Fèn

**Base :** Heu...Pourquoi poser la question ?!

**Genre :** Fantastique et un slash (pas tout de suite)

**Couple :**Ba surprise quand ça viendra !

**Disclamer :** C'est ma première fic HP alors je fait appel aux critiques et aux erreurs que j'aurais pu faire et surtout je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes !!

BONNE LECTURE

**

Les Maudits : PROLOGUE

**

_Septembre 1978 Forêt d' Anglade à une heure de Londres._

- Trouvez-les !!! 

Les Aurors fouillaient toute la forêt à la recherche d'une dizaine de Mangemorts. Ils venaient d'assassiner le vieux sorcier Marcus Anglade . Ce vieux sorcier était le gardien de la région et aussi protecteur des lycantropes. Cette forêt était l'asile des sorciers et moldus atteins de la lycantropie . 

Les aurors fouillaient partout en prenant garde aux loups qui erraient dans les bois. Ils étaient sur le territoire des « loups des Lunes ». Et en ce soir de pleine lune, l'agressivité et l'odeur de sang planaient sur cet endroit. 

Les chasseurs d'assassins furtaient un peu partout afin de débusquer leurs ennemis. 

Les mangemorts, quant à eux, se cachaient. Ils avaient pour but de trouver un loup et de le ramener vivant à leur lord. 

Deux des meurtriers se trouvaient côtes à côtes. 

- Ils ont été rapides cette fois ! 

- A croire qu'ils en prennent l'habitude. Je vais aller vers le nord. Ces maudits loups ne doivent pas être loin. 

- Je viens avec toi. 

- Non. En se séparant, on aura plus de chance d'en trouver un. J'ai pas très envie de revenir bredouille devant notre seigneur. 

- Ouais. D'accord. Mais ne t'éloigne pas trop d'accord ? 

- Que t'arrive-t-il ? 

- Rien, rien ! 

Les deux hommes se séparèrent chacun de son côté, même si l'un d'eux surveillait l'autre. 

Du bruit dans des fourrées, le premier homme se met en garde quand soudain il se fait plaquer sur le ventre. Quelqu'un de lourd le maintenait au sol. Une truffe vint sentir son cou. 

- Un loup. Murmure-t-il 

Le loup semblait pacifique. Il n'arrêtait pas de sentir le corps de sa proie. Tout à coup le mangemort se griffer à plusieurs reprises. Il le griffait mais ne semblait pas vouloir aller plus loin. Au bout d'un moment, les vêtements de l'homme furent réduits à des lambeaux 

********** 

L'ami du mangemort ayant perdu son compagnon de vu le cherchait partout quand il vit une forme allongée par terre, pleine de sang. A cette vision il courut auprès de l'être à terre. Lorsqu'il fut assez près, son sang se mit à bouillir. Son ami s'était fait attaquer par un loup en rut. Des bruits de pas et des cris lui parvinrent. 

- ON EN A UN ! Résonnait partout dans la forêt. 

L'homme savait qui criait. L'un de ses camarades de combat avait réussi à capturer un loup d'Anglade et certains d'entre eux s'approchaient de lui. 

Il cacha donc le corps de son ami inconscient de son manteau et le pris dans ses bras. 

- Je suis mort. Marmonna-t-il. 

Une fois tous les assassins réunis, ils transplanèrent . 

*********** 

_Manoir Riddle Quelque part en Angleterre _

Le seigneur sombre trônait au centre de la grande salle de réunion. Regardant ses hommes entrer se mettant à genoux en lui présentant leur prise. Il est impossible de dire s'il était heureux ou non vu son visage de glace. Mais ce qui est sûr c'est que, dès qu'il aperçu l'un de ses plus fidèles hommes entrant en portant un jeune homme, cela le mis hors de lui. 

- Dégagez tous ! Sauf toi ! Crie-t-il en montrant le porteur de corps. 

Celui-ci s'avança et déposa délicatement le corps de son ami devant son lord. 

- Que s'est-il passer Malfoy ? 

- Je ne sais pas. Nous nous sommes séparés pour chercher un loup et je l'ai perdu de vu. Je l'ai retrouvé dans cet état. 

- Ne t'avais-je pas ordonné de ne pas le laisser seul sans surveillance ? Sous aucun prétexte ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix basse et lourde de menaces. 

- Oui mon seigneur. 

- Cokraine ! Appela-il 

Un homme apparu des ombres. Il était petit, mince et surtout exotique. De toute évidence un métisse. Des yeux marron bridé et un teint foncé . Origine asiatique. 

- Prenez Severus et examinez-le. 

L'asiatique s'approcha et pris le corps inconscient délicatement dans les bras et sortit de la pièce par une porte dérobée, derrière le « trône ». 

- Je te préviens Sandrane , si jamais le loup l'a pris, tu en paieras les conséquences. Je te laisse un avant goût 

Il plaça l'homme sous cruciatus pendant environs une demie heure. Après, il le laissa sur le sol à bout de souffle. Le seigneur des lieux savait que l'homme serait incapable de se relever pour le reste de la nuit. Cela l'arrangeait car il l'aurait sous la main si jamais le jeune Severus était « pris ». 

Il arriva dans une grande chambre. De couleur bleu clair équipée d'un grand lit, d'une armoire, d'un bureau, d'une commode ainsi que d'un berceau. Une chambre pour une mère et son enfant qualifierait plus cette salle. Cette pièce donnait sur une seule porte qui elle, donnait sur une grande salle de bain équipée d'une grande baignoire, d'un lavabo, d'armoire, d'une douche ainsi qu'une table pour bébé. La salle d'eau était moquettée et les parois étaient recouvertes de miroirs. 

Cokraine avait installé Severus sur le grand lui et l'auscultait encore lorsque son seigneur arriva en transplanant . 

- Alors ? Aboya le lord. 

- Il a des griffures sur tout le corps et des morsures sur les épaules. 

- Mais il n'a pas été violé. 

- Si mon seigneur ! Severus a été pénétré à plusieurs reprises. Je suis en train de vérifier s'il n'y a eu qu'un seul violeur ou plusieurs. 

- Dites-moi que tout n'est pas fichu ! S'emporta le seigneur. En s'approchant du lit où reposait le garçon. 

- Il est trop tôt pour le dire. Mais je crois que vous ne devriez pas trop espérer. Le loup a du sentir la condition de Severus et l'a pris pour assurer sa succession. 

- J'ai choisi Severus parce qu'il était le plus prometteur et parce qu'il descend directement du clan des Maudits alors faites ce que vous voulez mais il faut que je lui fasse un enfant. 

- Mais ! Mon seigneur ! Si le garçon est fécondé aujourd'hui, il ne pourra plus jamais l'être ! La potion ne fonctionne qu'une fois sur une personne. 

- Alors tuez l'enfant ! Car si je me souviens bien, le moindre rapport sexuel, féconde ? 

- Oui seigneur. 

- Donc, on peut affirmer qu'il porte déjà un enfant. 

- Oui seigneur. 

- Tuez l'enfant maintenant alors. Ordonna l'homme. 

- Si je fais ça mon seigneur, le garçon mourra. Mais il pourra peut-être féconder une femme plutard et vous pourrez recommencez l'expérience. 

- HumTrès bien ! Vous tuerez l'enfant à sa naissance mais vous n'en direz rien au garçon. Severus sera consigné ici jusqu'à l'accouchement. Aucune visite, mise à part vous docteur, ne sera autorisée. Personne ne doit être au courant de tout ça. 

- Bien mon seigneur ! 

Le médecin était face au visage du patient alors que le seigneur sombre lui tournait le dos. Il ne pu donc pas voir la larme couler sur le doux visage fraîchement lavé du sang. 

Une fois le lord parti, le jeune homme se releva un peu sur les coudes et fixa son docteur. 

- Je vais avoir un bébé alors ? Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix. 

- Je le crains. Fit le médecin d'un air peiné. 

- Je ne veux pas qu'on tue mon bébé docteur. 

- Mais pourquoi voudrais-tu garder ce bébé ? 

- Il est là et c'est une partie de moi ! Je ne veux pas qu'on tue mon bébé. 

*********** 

Au fil des mois, le médecin et son patient tissèrent des liens d'affection. Naïla, l'elfe qui s'occupait de combler tout les désires de Severus avait apprit à aimer son nouveau maître. Souvent ils parlaient tous les trois des tout et de rien. Mais un jour où Naïla apportait le déjeuné à Severus, elle posa sa petite main sur le ventre déjà bien rond de son maître. 

- Comment vous allez l'appeler Maître ? 

Severus regarda son ventre avec tendresse et répondit : 

- Si c'est une fille Sandra Mandy , comme ma grand-mère et si c'est un garçon, se sera Saylisse Sagamore comme mon ancêtre. 

Deux mois après cette conversation, l'accouchement était en cours. 

- Naïla le bébé va arriver ! Va chercher ce qu'il faut ! 

- Oui docteur ! 

Et la petite elfe partit en un Plop pour revenir 20 minutes plutard . 

Le bébé montrait enfin sa tête et Severus donna le dernier effort pour faire sortir son enfant. 

Le bébé cria son bonheur d'être parmi eux. Naïla le lava et le mis dans les bras de sa maman. Il pu voir son petit Saylisse , un petit bébé sans cheveux mais avec deux petit yeux noirs brillant tel une nuit sans lune. 

- Allons Severus ! Il ne faut pas s'attarder Voldemort va bientôt arriver ! 

- Au revoir mon bébé. Je te retrouverai, je te le promets. 

Le médecin prit l'enfant et le donna à l'elfe. 

- Vite Naïla emmène le ! 

Dès l'instant où l'elfe fut parti, le lord entra et demanda à voir l'enfant. 

- Il n'est pas nécessaire de crier mon seigneur Severus vient de s'endormir et 

- L'enfant ? 

- L'enfant est mort né mon seigneur. 

- Bien. Assurez-vous que Severus se remette vite et ramenez le chez lui. 

- Oui mon seigneur. 

********** 

Cette journée là, le 13 Juin 1979 vers 15 heures la vie de quatre personnes changea. 

Le docteur Arthur Cokraine ne pratiqua plus la médecine et se suicida le 15 Juin de cette année. 

Naïla, l'elfe de maison disparut de la circulation et ne fut plus revu des hommes. 

Severus Snapes devint espion au service de Dumbledore et devint renfermé et sarcastique. 

Saylisse Snapes fut recueilli par ses grands-parents paternels et devint Saylisse Lupin. 

A SUIVRE

Please : Donnez votre avis dessus !!

Bye  
Fèn


	2. Commencement

**Auteur :** Fèn

**Base :** Heu...Pourquoi poser la question ?!

**Genre :** Fantastique et un slash (pas tout de suite)

**Couple :** Ba surprise quand ça viendra !

**Disclamer :** C'est ma première fic HP alors je fait appel aux critiques et aux erreurs que j'aurais pu faire et surtout je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes !!

Reviews :

**Da pwincess :** C'est sympa ! Mais la meilleure c'est pas un peu beaucoup ;) fait gaffe je finir par avoir les chevilles enflées !! Merci en tout cas.

**sirie-stefie :** Et ba à toi de juger !!! Toujours intéressée ??

**angélique3 :** T'as pas à t'inquiéter !! Je n'ai peut-être pas beaucoup de temps en ce moment pour écrire mais j'abandonne jamais !!

**clau1 :** Merci et je m'accroche. Avec des encouragements comme ça on ne peut pas abandonner ;)

**Flore :** Oui !! Je finis toujours ce que je commence !! Même si les mises à jour ne vont pas être très fréquente en ce moment !! Mais merci en tout cas !!! Et dit-moi si ça te plaît !?

BONNE LECTURE

**Les Maudits : Commencement**

****

- Bella ! Cria un homme mince.

- Oui monseigneur ? Dit une femme élancée en s'approchant de l'endroit où se trouvait voldemort.

- Montre-le moi ! Ordonna-t-il.

Bellatrix Lestrange montre ce qu'elle tient dans ses bras au lord sombre. Un petit garçon de trois ans avec des cheveux brun foncé et une peau blanche.

- votre fils tient de vous mon lord. En regardant le lord sombre prendre le garçon endormi dans ses bras.

- Où est la mère ? Demande-t-il alors durement.

- Comme vous l'avez ordonné. Morte. La femme répliqua d'une voix dénuée de remord

- Bien ! Emmène le chez la prêtresse à durmstrang elle sais ce qu'elle doit faire. Il rendit alors le petit à la femme.

- Oui mon lord. 

La femme sortit de la pièce, tout de suite envahit par les fidèles du seigneur des lieux. Ils mirent instantanément un genou à terre.

- Ce soir, mes chers mangemorts, nous allons nous occuper enfin des ces satanés Potter dans la totalité. Oui, eux et le marmot seront mort avant le lever du jour. Lucius, Severus, approchez ! Les autres, allez surveiller le manoir en attendant.

Tous les mangemorts transplanèrent excepté deux hommes. Ceux-ci s'approchèrent lentement de leur seigneur. 

- Severus tu as se que je t'ai demandé ?

- Oui mon lord. Voici la potion fortifiante. Dit Severus en tendant un flacon translucide.

- Maintenant rentre à Poudlard et distrait cet imbécile de Dumbeldore.

- Oui, mon lord. Severus transplanat immédiatement à Préaulard.

Il courut le plus vite qu'il le pu pour rejoindre Poudlard et prévenir le directeur de l'attaque contre les Potter.

Cette nuit là fut horrible et triste pour certains comme Sirius Black. Merveilleuse et bienveillante pour d'autre, Severus Snape était l'un d'entre eux.

Un petit garçon de trois ans, qui en paraissait 6, se tenait étendu au creux des bras d'un homme aux cheveux noir. Au pied du lit où se trouvaient ces deux êtres, dormait un loup d'une taille d'homme. Un loup garou qui veillait sur ces deux personnes. Le petit garçon avait des cheveux blonds et des yeux d'un jaune intense que la lune rendaient plus brillants que le soleil.

- Papa !! Une histoire !! Quémanda le petit bout allongé dans les bras de son père.

- Très bien ! Je sais que tu aimes beaucoup cette histoire mais n'oublie pas que c'est l'origine de notre famille d'accord poussin !

- Vi !! S'enthousiasma le petit blond.

L'homme aux cheveux noir corbeau commença la fameuse histoire.

"Autrefois, des sorciers ambitieux vouaient un véritable culte aux guerres et au sang. Certains faisaient des recherches afin de créer des guerriers qui n'auraient que pour but de se battre et tuer ! Un jour Jamesian Anglade a découvert une potion qui permettait de créer des enfants capables de grandir et de se reproduire très rapidement qu'il appela la « jouvence sanglante ». Il se servait de sorciers ou de moldus afin de créer ces nouveaux guerriers. Il commença par élever une dizaine d'enfant en leur apprenant à se battre et d'utiliser les quelques dons magiques qu'ils possédaient. Et oui ! Anglade n'avait pas imaginer que les facultés magiques des enfant soient amoindri voire incontrôlable pour ceux-ci. Les enfants ne pouvaient pas se servir d'une baguette magique sans faire de grosses bêtises. Le sorcier qui créa ces chérubins, les dressa comme des animaux avides de sang, et s'était arrangé pour que les enfants atteignent leur corps adulte vers l'âge de 10 ans. Au fils des années, les enfants grandir et donnèrent naissance à d'autres enfants ! Les sorciers, en voyant tout ces bains de sang, finirent par appeler ces personnes : Les maudits ! Car une fois qu'ils sont sur un champs de batailles ils ne se contrôlent plus et deviennent pire que des loups garous. Le clan des Maudits fut longtemps chassé et exterminé mais ce fut en vain.

Un jour, un sorcier du nom de Sagamore Snape, se perdit dans une forêt. Il fut trouvé par une jeune et belle femme brune. Ils se parlèrent, se rencontrèrent et finirent par s'apprécier. Elle le raccompagna hors des bois. Sagamore l'avait vraiment apprécié et fini par revenir tout les jours voir cette mystérieuse inconnue. L'amour trouva un chemin à travers leur cœur. Sagamore voulait l'épouser mais un jour le frère de cette femme la suivit et les découvrit. C'est à ce moment là qu'il découvrit que sa belle inconnue faisait partie du clan des Maudits. Cette information l'anéanti. Même s'il avait grandit en ayant peur des Maudits, il ne pu s'empêcher d'aimer cette femme tout au long de ses jours. Les deux amoureux réussir à ce revoir un soir. Ils partagèrent des promesses. Sagamore voulait vivre avec elle quoi qu'il risque. Ils finirent par ce donner l'un l'autre en cette soirée de printemps. Les Maudits se rendirent compte qu'une chose était arrivée à l'une des leurs. Sagamore fut chassé jour après jour de leur forêt. Il en revit plus sa bien aimé. Jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, le frère de son amour perdu vienne lui demander de l'aide en portant dans ses bras un bébé. Il lui expliqua qu'il était son enfant. Une petite fille. Cette nuit là les aurors avaient pourchassé et tué tout le clan excepté cette petite fille ! Magdeleine Snape, ton ancêtre."

Le loup pendant l'histoire était venu se coucher sur les jambes du petit garçon qui s'était encore une fois endormit pendant l'histoire de sa famille.

Severus Snape regarda son fils dormir en tenant les oreilles de son père Rémus Lupin. Pour lui cette soirée de pleine lune fut un délice car pour une fois depuis longtemps il pourrait rester auprès de son enfant sans avoir à se demander ce que pourrait faire le lord sombre en apprenant l'existant de Saylisse. Oui ! Voldemort a été tué par le fils Potter âgé seulement d'un an la nuit dernière.

Harry Potter vient de donner une vie descente à Saylisse Snape. Severus avait une énorme dette pour le fils de son rival de toujours.

A SUIVRE

Bisous Fèn !!


End file.
